Ranking System
Opening In order to make pages, please refer to this page to make character pages and make them duke it out! It is necessary to put the correct ranking on the beginning of every profile, the character must be linked to the correct rank. Explanation This ranking system is based on the one used on Anime Characters Fight , and it is based on the one used in Versus Battles Wiki, which we give credit for the based unsed on this wikia. This system is based on the principle that according to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Infinite-dimensional_vector_function infinity in projective geometry, the concept of a Hausdorff dimension, Which assumes a dimension has a diference of infnite. The M-Theory states that the multiverse is composed of 11 dimensions, since it makes sense in our mind, we are basing our multiverse scale on that. The Rankings Rank 11: Characters in low dimensions 'Rank 11-C:' Point Characters that have the mininum requirements to be considered to exist, also considered "0 dimensional" 'Rank 11-B:' Line Characters who have the basic status of a line, also named "1 dimensional" 'High 11-A:' Plane These Characters live in the two dimensional realm of existence, considered flat. Rank 10: Regular 'Rank 10-C:' Below Average Human level Humans with limited capabilities or small animals. 'Rank 10-B:' Average Human level Average human characters. 'Rank 10-A:' Athlete level Athletes, most trained characters from fiction. Rank 9: Overhuman 'Rank 9-C:' Street level Humans at their peak all the way to Low Superhuman. Fhysically very strong olympic level athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies and very Large animals. 'Rank 9-B:' Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. Very large animals. 'Rank 9-A:' Room/Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Extremely large animals. Rank 8: Urban Rank 8-C: Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 'Rank 8-B:' City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 'Rank 8-A:' Multi-City Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Rank 7: Nuclear 'Rank 7-C:' Town level Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 'Rank 7-B:' City Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 'Rank 7-A:' Mountain level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a Mountain or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Rank 6: Tectonic 'Rank 6-C:' Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a Island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 'Rank 6-B:' Country level Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 'Rank 6-A:' Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Rank 5: Planetary 'Rank 5-C:' Moon level Characters who can destroy a moon, or an astrological object of similar proportion. 'Rank 5-B:' Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 'Rank 5-A:' Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy large gas giants such as Jupiter and Saturn. Rank 4: Stellar 'Rank 4-C:' Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. 'Rank 4-B:' Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a single solar system. 'Rank 4-A:' Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Rank 3: Cosmic 'Rank 3-D:' Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. 'Rank 3-C:' Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy 2 or more Galaxies 'Rank 3-B:' Universe level Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. More specifically, usually via an explosion, omnidirectional energy blast, or a shockwave, that encompasses all of the stars and planets within a universe. Rank 3-A: Infinite 3D level Characters who have an unending level of 3-dimensional power. On the other hand 4-dimensional power that is appeared as totally subjectively better than 3-Dimensional creatures, yet is not as much as all inclusive in scale. Or, on the other hand that enables them to make huge parts of an all inclusive continuum. Observe that 4-D power ought to legitimately dependably be better than countably vast 3-D control Rank 2: Multi-Universal 'Rank 2-D:' Infinite This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire 4-dimensional space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. For example, an entire timeline. Rank 2-C: Multi Universe Level Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. 'Rank 2-B:' Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to any higher finite number of universal 4-dimensional space-time continuums. 'Rank 2-A:' Multiverse level+ This category is separated in the following manner: *Multiverse level+: Characters who can destroy and/or create a countably infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. *High Multiverse level+: Characters who are 5-dimensional, and/or can destroy and/or create 5-dimensional space-time constructs of a not insignificant size. Rank 1: Beyond Dimensional 'Rank 1-C:' Complex Multiverse level These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Indeed, even 6-dimensional characters can legitimately effortlessly crush a more than countably limitless number of 5-dimensional space-time continuums, and 7-dimensional characters surpass that scale a more than countably endless number of times, thus onwards. Be that as it may, these characters don't surpass the 11-dimensional size of the entire totality of a full multiverse, as characterized by M-Hypothesis. This category is separated in the following manner: *Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. *Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. *High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. 'Rank 1-B:' Hyperverse level 12-dimensional creatures or more. These are characters that are past complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" for this situation originates from two words: "Hyper", which is utilized as a part of science to assign higher-dimensional space, and something outrageous, above or past the standard level. And "verse" as an another way to say "universe". So it is expected as a portrayal of a predominant higher-dimensional presence, past traditional reality. 12-dimensional characters are a more than countably boundless number of times more noteworthy than a full complex M-Hypothesis multiverse, 13-dimensional character are a more than countably unending number of times more noteworthy than that thus onwards. This classification is isolated in the accompanying way: Low Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional characters (That immensely surpass multiversal scale, however are still approximately identified with it) Hyperverse level: Characters with a limited number of measurements more noteworthy than 12. High Hyperverse level: Unending dimensional Hilbert space characters. Observe that regardless of the possibility that a character is a more than countably endless number of times better than an endless dimensional space, or comparable, it would in any case normally fit the bill for High 1-B, the length of the character does not rise above the ideas of time and space inside and out. 'Rank 1-A:' Outerverse level Characters that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, in the realm of metaphysics. Basically, a being or an object which is outside and beyond all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a beyond dimensional "space", a dimensional structure with any number of dimensions can be placed, because there are no restrictions regarding dimensions. Note that all High Rank 11 characters have qualitative superiority over dimensional structures and concepts. Also, mere capability to exist in a beyond dimensional domain does not qualify a character as a beyond dimensional being. This category is separated in the following manner: *Outerverse level: Characters that are beyond all dimensional bounds. There are two options in order to qualify for this Rank: There should either be a qualitative superiority over infinite dimensions; or the superiority over the concept of dimensions (in general) should be clearly explained. *High Outerverse level: Characters that are extremely powerful compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for Rank 1-A. Take note that being infinitely superior to a regular 1-A character, does not automatically make another character qualify for a High 1-A rating. The ones that do qualify would recurrently be equivalent to Rank 0 characters, if not for the presence of one such being within their respective franchises, and/or some minor limitation. As such, characters with serious weaknesses cannot be High 1-A. Rank 0: Limitless 12':' "True Infinity" Creatures that are endlessly above completely everything and anything, including presence and nonexistence, plausibility, causality, dualism and non-dualism, the ideas of life and demise, and their analogs at any level. There are a wide range of renditions of the idea of higher-dimensional substances, each relying upon the anecdotal guidelines that the creator of that specific establishment has laid out. Consequently, it is difficult to state that higher-dimensional characters can simply beat bring down dimensional ones inside fiction.